Cdrama 2018
Chinese Drama List 2018 All the Chinese Dramas from 2018 2 * 24 Hours 9 * 90's Beijing Fantasy A * A Step into the Past (2018) * A Tale of Snow and Fire * About Is Love * Accidental Firing * Accidentally In Love * Age of Legends * All Out of Love (2018) * Always With You * An Oriental Odyssey * Ashes of Love * Awaken (2018) B * Basketball Fever * Battle Through the Heavens * Be Careful Delicacy * Beauties in the Closet * Beautiful Trainee * Bedtime Hero * Beyond Light Years * Blade Attacking * Bloody Romance * Born In 70s * Buried City To Shut All Lights C * Caught in the Heartbeat * Chong Ming Wei: Da Ming Secret * Chow Hound * Cinderella Chef * Court in the Sun * Cover The Sky D * Dagger Mastery * Dear Them * Debut * Delicious Lovers * Demon Catcher Zhong Kui * Descendants of the Dragon * Devastating Beauty * Dongshan Fine After Queen Consort The Snow * Double Happiness * Double Life E * Eagles and Youngster * Entering a New Era * Entrepreneurial Age * Ever Night * Excellent Investor F * Fantastic Girlfriend * Fighting For Love * Flavorist * Flipped * Flipped in My Youth * Flowers Wither * Forty Years We Walked * Frontier of Love G * Game of Death * Give Me a Chick at Eighteen * Gossip High * Granting You a Dreamlike Life * Great Expectations * Guardian H * Happiness Chocolate * Happy To Meet You * Hello Dear Ancestors * Here to Heart * Hero's Dream * Hi! Ex * Hi, I'm Saori * Huangfu Highly Skilled Doctor * Huotoujun Inn I * I Cannot Hug You * I Won't Be Bullied By Girls * I'm a Pet At Dali Temple * If Paris Downcast * Imagine Me Without You J * Judo High K * K9 Coming * KO One L * Last Friend * Legend of Fuyao * Legend of Royal Consort Wan * Legend of Yun Xi * Like A Flowing River * List of Dramas aired in China by Network in 2018 * Long For You * Long Time No See (2018) * Lost Control * Lost in 1949 * Love in Hanyuan * Love is in the Air * Love Won't Wait * Love's Lies M * Mad House * Martial Universe * Max My Mind * Medical Examiner Dr. Qin 2 * Medical Examiner Dr. Qin: The Survivor * Meet in Youth, Love in Foods * Memories of Love * Mengfei Comes Across * Meteor Garden (2018) * Mi Mi Hang Xian * Miracle Healer (2017) * Monster Emperor * Moonshine and Valentine * Mother's Life * Mr. Nanny * Mr. Right (2018) * Mr. Swimmer * My Assassin Girlfriend * My Bittersweet Taiwan * My Classmate From Far Far Away * My Disciple Died Once Again * My Idol * My Love from the Ocean * My Naughty Classmates * My Story For You * My Teacher Beauty * Mystery of Antiques * Myth of Sword N * Never Gone * New Smiling, Proud Wanderer * Next Time, Together Forever O * Obsessed With Heart * Oh! My Emperor * Old Boy * On The Road (2018) * One and Another Him * Only Kiss Without Love * Only Side By Side With You * Operation Moscow * Original Sin * Our Glamorous Time * Our Thousands of Songs * Our Youth P * Partners * Patriot * Peace Hotel * Perfect Youth * Person Immortal * Pretty Man * Princess at Large * Promise (2018) Q * Queen (2018) R * Reunited With Lichuan * Romantic Detective * Royal Highness * Ruyi's Royal Love in the Palace S * S.C.I. Mystery * Secret of the Three Kingdoms * Shall We Fall In Love * She is Beautiful * Siege in Fog * Smile (2018) * Special Force Behind The Enemy Line * Speed * Starlight * Story of Yanxi Palace * Strike Force * Suddenly This Summer * Summer's Desire (2018) * Sunshine Police * Super Density * Sweet Combat * Sweet Dreams * Swords of Legends 2 T * Take My Brother Away * Talking Bones * Taming Dragon * Tang Dynasty Tour * Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms After Story * The Big Bug * The Chronicles of Town Called Jian * The City of Chaos * The Dark Lord * The Day I Skipped School For You * The Demon Master * The Destiny of White Snake * The Dream and the Glory * The Drug Hunter * The Elfin's Golden Castle * The Eternal Love * The Evolution Of Our Love * The Faded Light Years * The Family (2018) * The Flame's Daughter * The Great River * The King of Blaze * The King of Soldier * The Legend of Dugu * The Legend of Jade Sword * The Legend of Jasmine * The Legend of Zu 2 * The Little Devil * The Lively Family * The Lost Swordship * The Mask * The Negotiator * The Princess Comes Across * The Rise of Phoenixes * The Royal Kitchen * The Sound of the Bell at Shanghai Bund * The Story of Souls from Endless Books * The Story of Zheng Yang Gate * The Strongest Men of God * The Taoism Grandmaster * The Ugly Queen * The Unknown * The Untold Stories of Tang Dynasty * The Way We Were (2018) * The Years You Were Late * Time Teaches Me To Love * To Love To Heal * Tomb of the Sea * Top (2018) * Tree in the River * Twenties Once Again U * Unexpected * Untouchable Lovers V * Visible Lie W * Waiting For You In A Long Time * Wan Neng Library * Warm Jacket * Weapon & Soul * When We Were Young * Wild Rose * Woman In Love * Women in Beijing * Women of Shanghai * Wonderful Life (2018) Y * Your Modern White Knight * Youth * Youth (2018)